


Silver and Steel

by yourmarvelhighness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Stallison Argent Twins, Teen Wolf AU, this is sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmarvelhighness/pseuds/yourmarvelhighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ends up taking an unexpected trip down memory lane after an innocent comment from Malia reminds him of his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> So just a few notes before you begin this. This is a Stallison Twin AU. WTF is that you ask? Let me tell you. It is an AU where Stiles and Allison are Argent Twins. Everything we know about TW is canon. Just add in the fact that BOTH Stiles and Allison were new in S1 and they grew up knowing about the supernatural in general. But had never had been confronted with it until Beacon Hills. Stiles and Scott became best bros and the rest is history. 
> 
> Just to help set you up I saw [this](http://scallydia.tumblr.com/post/93894819467/1x04-4x07) and this tiny one-shot was the result. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Stiles stood in the Beacon Hills High School hallway, he was trying to be a good friend and reassure Malia that she was going to do great in the PSATs. He wasn't doing good job of it, if her tone of voice was any indication. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna do good.” Malia uttered with dread.

“Well.” Stiles gently corrected her.

_It sent him back in time when Allison said something along the same lines to Scott. Last year Ally corrected Scott. The same way he did it right now for Malia. The memory took him with it, right back to a time when everything was easier, simpler._

_“I’m not doing as well he said.” Ally said in deep voice as she tried to emulate Scott. All while she attempted to re-enact her time with Scott for her twin. Her hands on what he assumed were to be Scott’s backpack straps. Up and down they slid the imaginary straps._

_“And then I corrected him and said you’re not doing well.” She put on a serious face as she switched places when she pretended to be her in that moment. She even tutted. She was putting on her best performance so for him._

_Stiles let out a chuckle at his twin’s antiques as he shook his head back and forth. That brought Ally out of her oscar worthy performance. She looked right at him with a silly smile. And that right there was his sign._

_“So you really like Scott?” He asked his sister. He made sure to look her in the eye. Stiles had this burning curiosity to get a good read on where this was going. Him and Al almost always saw the same puzzle only through a different glass. He needed to see for himself that his sister was sure of whatever was happening with lover boy._

_Ally walked over to his bed. She took a seat right next to him and burrowed her way under his arm and looked up at him. “I really do Stiles. I know I said no boyfriends here, but Scott he is just…” Stiles could see his twin trying to put her feelings for the boy into words.Her head working overtime as it searched for the right words to tell him exactly what Scott meant to her_.

_“I get exactly what you mean Al.” He whispered into the air. He saw it in the way they interacted. They were crushing on each other hard. Thier eyes always searching for the other in the school hallways. Ally would twist her hair and Scott just could not stop stumbling over his words around her. The two made quite a pair, tripping and falling hard for the other. Even he was warming up to Scott Sunshine McCall. If anyone could fart and vomit rainbows it’d be Scott McCall._

_“What you like him too? I have competition for Scott’s heart?” Allison teased him. Her voice playful, it sounded like woodland fairies in the summer, so sunny and hopeful. Yet it just enough of a bite and snark that he adored._

_“Yes of course Al that’s it. I was gonna tell you I just didn’t want to break your heart when I told you. We are in love with the same boy, sister mine. Scott is the love of my life.” He said with a bitter tone. The sarcasm he was infamous for making itself present in his dry banter. If anyone could say they bled sarcasm it was him and his sister. A language they shared and made all their own. His sister broke into giggles and gripped onto his torso to keep her self up. He joined her let out a few chuckles of his own, it was contagious. He waited for her to get a grip and took her chin in his thumb and forefinger._

_“Al just remember what mom said about Argents in love. We fall hard and fast. So be careful and if Scott does anything to hurt you, tell me. And I’ll slice him right up with my favorite knife.” The corner of his mouth pulled up and his voice hardened with the silver and steel the Argents were famous for. His eyes were as serious as his the threat that left his lips. Ally nodded and looked up at him with the most earnest eyes._

_“Oh I’ll put an arrow through Scott if he does anything.” She whispered. “I’ll leave the rest to your creative mind bro.”_

_The arm around his sister tightened it’s hold he held her closer still as she the arms she had on his torso gripped him harder than before. She burrowed her face right under his chin as he nuzzled into her hair and kissed the top of her head._

_They stayed there on the top of the bed tangled up in each other and taking comfort from each other, just as they always had._

He shook his head slightly so he could come back to the present. Malia and all the present company still standing in a circle. Nerves eating them all up. This was the PSAT afterall with the normal dosage of supernatural right around the corner, he suspected. Or more like it had become a fact of life.

He turned his head looking for Allison. As they started noticing their tendency to react the same to certain situations. They would wink at each other and laugh whenever it happened. It become a bit of a tradition over one too many similar reactions. So he surveyed the crowd seeking her out on instinct.

When he couldn’t find her the panic started to tingle up his back. All of a sudden he froze as he the memory washed over him. It hit him like a cold shower. Sudden and numb. The feelings left him drenched in the emotion. They took over his train of thought led him straight toward the very thoughts that haunted him like ghosts. The demons he wrestled with on a daily basis.

Stabbed to death by the Oni was the fate that met his Al on that god-awful night. And all because he wasn’t strong enough to stop the nogitsune from possessing him. She died a warrior just like so many Argents before her. They were all forged out of silver and steel and died young. Unlike other Argents she passed away enforcing the new code she created “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger.”

He could still hear her voice as she announced it to their dad in that day in the office. It represented a new beginning for the Argents. A new way to hunt monsters. It also put the final nail in the coffin for Ally.

He could feel the tears in his eyes. His insides literally trembled with grief. Every nook and cranny within him felt like it could collapse at any moment. He blinked the tears away, trying to hide the total mental breakdown he could feel himself having. It’s what Argents did. They carpentalize their emotions and focus on the situation on hand. It’s what Ally did.

A chill at his shoulder kept him still. He could swear an imprint of a hand was on his shoulder. It felt like his sister’s. He felt the hairs on her head as they tickled his neck as she leaned into him.

She tiptoed and in his ear he heard her utter “I’m always here bro, I love you. Keep it together it’s what Argents do.”

He held his ground and the silver and steel pumped through his veins. The tears still in his eyes as he blinked them away.

“Well… what?” He heard Malia question.

“It’s well, not good.” He repeated himself as he felt his sister beside him. Lending him strength. He would keep it together and protect those who could not protect themselves because it’s what Ally would’ve done. Silver and steel held him together.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think? Please? This is the first fic I post so constuctive critism is appreciated. Hate not so much. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://ironstilinski.tumblr.com/).


End file.
